Little Princess
by Turua-Molly
Summary: Se le antojó hermosa, con su piel nívea y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Un torbellino de emociones lo embriagó, haciéndolo desear que fuera ella la mujer que buscaba, queriendo llevarla al castillo y hacerla suya para siempre. SasuSaku/The Little Mermaid. OneShot.
1. The little mermaid: devoción

_Disclaimer aplicado_

 **Nota de autora:** no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que inicie a ver Naruto, con tan solo 12 años. Ahora con 22 quiero recordar un poco mi adolescencia, no sé… recordarme a mi misma lo feliz que era en esa época, aunque a veces no me diera cuenta. Así que antes de continuar con otras cosas, quiero hacer una serie de OneShots llevando el universo de Konoha al universo Disney.

Quién sabe, capaz y les gusten mis desvaríos.

.

 _ **The Little Mermaid**_

 _Devoción_

 **Pairing:** SasuSaku

 **Raiting:** +K

.

Suspiró larga y pausadamente, intentando dejar escapar todo el anhelo que inundaba su alma. Cayó suavemente sobre la roca que le hacía de apoyo mientras pensaba y se quedó mirando hacia el cielo, mismo distorsionado por kilométricas cantidades de agua.

Aquellas que la separaban irremediablemente de su amado.

Sus amigos habían intentado convencerla de que aquel enamoramiento estaba mal y todo lo que había sucedido era un error. Pero para ella aquel desenlace de acontecimientos solo pudo haber sido obra del destino, un plan mayor de los dioses que la llevase posteriormente a los brazos del hombre más extraordinario que sus orbes jade jamás vieron. Metafóricamente hablando.

Porque fue él quien estuvo entre los suyos luego de la explosión del barco, cuando casi creyó morir de angustia al encontrarlo flotando en una tabla de deliberante equilibrio con los ojos cerrados y magulladuras múltiples ¿Y por qué no había huido antes, cuando era él el dueño y señor de aquel navío? ¿Cómo terminó siendo el único envuelto en la desgracia y la destrucción? Pues, siendo incapaz de abandonar a aquel humano de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que estrepitosamente se estampo contra el suelo culpa de la debilitada madera que cedió y lo dejó atrapado, el joven príncipe Sasuke saltó de las barcazas auxiliares y se precipitó a buscar a su amigo, retando la furia de Poseidón que bamboleada las velas y consumía en llamas los mástiles.

De ese modo logró empujar justo a tiempo al muchacho de actitud escandalosa a las aguas, pero él quedo atrapado en el proceso. Después de encontrarlo entre los escombros, impidió que se ahogara y lo trasladó a nado a las orillas del mar. Y si de lejos le había encandilado su atractivo, tenerlo tan cerca con su respiración lenta y pausada y su cabello pegándosele al rostro entre arena, agua salada y ollin, la dejó ciega de amor.

Nunca olvidaría el tacto caliente de la piel de su mejilla, distándose de la frialdad natural de la suya propia, y cómo en su inconsciencia él reaccionó colocando sus dedos callosos sobre su pequeña mano atrevida. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado si el aquel rubio no la hubiese interrumpido gritando _Teme._

La obligó a despertar de su ensoñación y esconderse en las poco profundas aguas de las cercanías. Desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en él.

No le importaba que la relación entre los humanos y las sirenas estuviesen prohibidas ni que el Rey que había implementado esa ley fuese de hecho su padre. Sabía que si no lo volvía a ver, moriría de tristeza.

Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía algo así por un muchacho.

¿Y quién no? Sus ojos negros eran tan oscuros como la noche, sus cabellos azabaches contrastaban en sintonía perfecta con la blancura de su pálida piel y sus labios rosados, que aunque no se curvaran en una sonrisa, eran de un carnoso tan apetitoso que la hizo preguntarse que se sentiría besar algo más que la mejilla de su progenitor. Y aunque ella no era una persona superficial, su altura imponente y su voz ronca convergían en una masculinidad tan deslocada que olvidó por completo la imposibilidad de una relación.

Porque la realidad acudía a ella en fragmentos tortuosos, haciéndola resollar de frustración y llorar de la necesidad creciente de probar su sabor y aspirar su esencia. Su cuerpo rugía imponiéndose, recordándole duramente que, incluso si se desbocaba e iba a su encuentro ¿Cómo podían estar juntos? El deseo que la quemaba por dentro ascendiendo desde su aplanado vientre hasta sus mejillas no era suficiente.

Maldito el día en que nació atrapada en dos mitades, encerrada en la cárcel más grande del mundo.

No. Se negaba a seguir en esa situación, deseando, anhelando… soñando despierta. Se levantó esparciendo con gracia su largo pelo rosa a su alrededor, flotando elegante y rebelde, resaltando de las algas y arrecifes con pintorescas flores amarillas que atestiguaban su meditación, tomó una con delicadeza y la acercó a su rostro. Aquella flor le daba esperanzas, porque si algo tan hermoso crecía entre la frialdad y la dureza, su amor sobreviviría a la adversidad.

Ella se aseguraría que así fuese, Sasuke lo valía. Haría lo que fuese necesario y pagaría cualquier precio, no había victoria sin sacrificio.

La besó y la deposito en la roca en donde antes yacía ella, dispuesta a darlo todo por el todo.

Lo pensó de muchas maneras, incluso divago en robar el tridente de su padre. Pero pensaba en mantener alejada a la gente que quería de sus acciones, no era tonta, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era tremendamente egoísta e irresponsable. Prefería vivir con las consecuencias de eso que condenarse a una vida desdichada sin él, pero no arrastraría a nadie más a su locura.

Un cristal marino le devolvió su imagen, menuda y delicada, con facciones elegantes, pechos pequeños y una cola ligeramente más oscura que el verde de sus ojos. Frunció el ceño, esta última era el único obstáculo en sus intenciones. O por lo menos lo eran por ahora.

Ino quiso convencerla de no hacerlo.

Tenten se escandalizo cuando le pregunto sobre el tema.

Su padre habló del tema varias veces en el pasado.

Y Sakura personalmente fue víctima de algunas de sus maldades.

Pero por él era capaz de hacer lo impensable, de entregar su libertad y condenarse a una vida de esclavitud, cada año de reclusión valdría la pena solo por una noche de amor, por contemplar alguna vez su sonrisa. Él era, aun sin pertenecerle, su tesoro mas valioso, y mientras aquella asquerosa bruja le sirviera de puente para estar a su lado, le entregaría los dominios del mismísimo Poseidón de ser necesario. Necesitaba que la bruja del mar le diera piernas para lograr su cometido.

Lo haría en ese mismo momento, antes de que alguien previera. Antes de que Ino la acusara.

Ni siquiera ella, su mejor amiga, entendía el calvario por el que estaba pasando ¿Cómo podía? Si Sai siempre estaba allí, sonriendo con suavidad, acompañando en silencios cómodos y detalles pequeños y dulces, cómo podía una persona que siempre había estado acompañada entender el vacío de la ausencia, la pesadez de la falta total, la exasperación en desconocer su bienestar y la adrenalina en la prohibición de su amor. No tuvo nunca que sacrificar nada, ni siquiera retar a su padre para que aceptara un pretendiente. Y aunque siempre actuaba como si lo fuera, no comprendía el peso de ser una princesa y estar atada a un titulo con obligaciones desde el nacimiento.

Mucho menos entender que algo se rompió en su alma y corazón cuando el rey, por causa suya, se enteró que salvó a un humano de que se ahogara y le increpó no solo su negligencia, sino la ridiculez absoluta en el solo pensamiento de emparejarse con él.

Estaba sola en esto, y así lo prefería. Cuando su padre por fin notara su ausencia, entonces Ino no tendría que mentir.

Siguió pensando en eso cuando se marchó rumbo a la casa de Kaguya, y entre las risotadas de la horripilante pero poderosa mujer, su determinación solo creció. Sasuke, su verdadero amor, era lo único que importaba.

 _Incluso si tenía que dar su voz y caminar sobre clavos para poder estar con él._

 **.**

Corto, siento que entra en un punto entre la crudeza y la dulzura.

Adoro el personaje de Sakura, soy de las que cree que la impopularidad que tiene en ciertos grupos tiene que ver con lo extremadamente humano que es el personaje (Vamos, que es la menos "fantástica", la más real) y la idiotez de querer emparejarla con Naruto al porque si. Sin embargo, también creo que su amor por Sasuke trascendió no solo en un nivel de madurez—cuando dejo de ser una fangirl a ser un amor real—pero que tuvo sus tonalidades de enfermizo. Porque no es normal enamorarte eternamente de alguien que te abandona y te maltrata.

A su vez, de no ser así no tuviese nada de especial el SasuSaku. Por eso le llame a este OneShot devoción, solo la glorificación de una persona puede llevarte, al igual que lo hizo Ariel, a sacrificarte tanto por una persona.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué les parece, un review para esta Sugar Mami?


	2. Cinderella: fascinación

_Disclaimer aplicado_

 **Nota de autora:** no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que inicie a ver Naruto, con tan solo 12 años. Ahora con 22 quiero recordar un poco mi adolescencia, no sé… recordarme a mi misma lo feliz que era en esa época, aunque a veces no me diera cuenta. Así que antes de continuar con otras cosas, quiero hacer una serie de OneShots llevando el universo de Konoha al universo Disney.

Quién sabe, capaz y les gusten mis desvaríos.

.

 _ **Cinderella**_

 _Fascinación_

 **Pairing:** NaruHina

 **Raiting:** +K

.

Estaba equivocado, no le costaba trabajo admitirlo. Irónicamente, nada le resultaba más placentero en ese instante que darle la razón a Kushina.

Su enérgica madre insistió por tantos años en conseguirle una mujer para casarse que internamente su juvenil rebeldía se atrincheró y no permitió entrar a ninguna dama a su corazón. Siendo honesto, no es como si alguna realmente lo hubiese impresionado, y él, tan autentico como era, no daría sus votos a una persona que no le gustara solo porque la reina tenía una crisis de la mediana edad.

Porque si, el inicio de toda aquella locura era que aquella mujer descubrió que los constantes sofocos y dolores de cabeza eran consecuencia de la factura de la vida, entrando en la expresión más histérica de su personalidad y exigiéndole a él, su único hijo, que le diera nietos.

Como si eso se tratase de escribirle una carta a la cigüeña y ya está. _Mujer loca._

Su padre, apiadándose de su sufrimiento, decidió " **entrenarlo"** para los asuntos de estado y su pronto ascenso al trono enviándolo a las negociaciones con otros reinos. Y aunque al principio lo hizo mal, como cuando casi inicia una guerra contra el reino de los Uchiha, con el tiempo su cálida y espontánea personalidad reforzó los lazos de Konohagakure con la mayoría de sus aliados, además de sorprenderlo con espléndidos tratos y nuevas amistades. Lo mejor de todo aquello: su madre solo lo chiflaba en los cortos lapsos de tiempo que regresaba de sus viajes.

Pero por supuesto que ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. _**No**_. No era tonta, sabía que el rey le estaba ocultando a su hijo para que lo dejara en paz. Que Dios lo agarrara confesado cuando por fin lograra casar a Naruto, lo arrastraría en un torbellino de dolor por oponerse a su voluntad. Importándole un bledo lo que los rubios pensaran, planificó un baile en honor a la llegada del príncipe invitando a todas las doncellas casaderas del reino. Si una sola faltaba, aunque no tuviera que ponerse para un evento de ese estilo, se iría a la horca. Tan sencillo como eso.

Cuando el menor de los Uzumaki llegó de su viaje, casi se lanza de las almenas ante el descarado deseo de su madre " _¿Qué más natural que un baile para recibirte, hijo?"_ le había dicho con una sonrisa socarrona, esa que él mismo usaba cuando hacía travesuras de niño.

Sin más remedio que seguirle la corriente, suspiró y se preparó para recibir a los invitados. Sin importar lo que Kushina hiciera, no se casaría.

Y con ese semblante entre la apatía y la educación se encontró al final de las escaleras del salón de baile, escuchando con fastidio como un lacayo anunciaba nombre tras nombre un sinfín de señoritas, todas ataviadas con la misma mala intención: cazar al príncipe y hacer su sueño realidad, tener sin amor el hombre más codiciado de la temporada. Suspiró de cansancio, quizás si las féminas no tuviesen un objetivo tan frívolo, él no estuviera tan poco atraído con la idea de casarse.

Bostezó sin disimulo cuando anunciaron a un par de muchachas hijas de alguna viuda codiciosa e hizo la reverencia correspondiente. Se irguió para observarlas, pero en mitad del ascenso se paralizó. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, su boca se secó y la música dejó de sonar. En el fondo de la pista de baile, pérdida y con las mejillas arreboladas, se encontraba la criatura más hermosa que jamás pudo haber visto. Estaba seguro de no conocerla, no olvidaría unos ojos tan enigmáticos. Su madre invitó a los aldeanos a la fiesta, probablemente ella fuese una de ellos.

Se olvidó de los protocolos sociales y esquivó a las jóvenes que la miraban con coquetería.

Pecaba de imprudente, estaba consciente de ello. Incluso podía sentir la potente mirada de su madre, orgullosa de haber logrado de algún modo su cometido, clavada en su espalda como una estaca. Tocó su hombro casi con desesperación, y cuando ella se volteó se quedo más fascinado. La joven sonrió con verdadera devoción, como si realmente fuera feliz. Eso lo cautivó, la fantasía hecha mujer le daba una presencia de realidad que lo volvió loco por segundos.

No pudo evitar contemplarla mientras la reverenciaba. Sus abundantes cabellos azulados se amarraban en un moño sobre su nuca dejando escapar traviesos rizos que adornaban la tez marmoleada de su exquisito cuello, sus ojos eran perlados simulando la textura de la luna, casi tan brillantes como ella misma. No era muy alta, pero su pequeño tamaño solo la convertía en un exquisito bocado de elegancia. Un escalofrío se apodero de su columna cuando tomó su mano invitándola a bailar, sintiendo cual terciopelo la inocencia de su piel.

¿Quién era ella? No lo sabía, pero su corazón le gritaba que estaba destinada a ser su esposa.

.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado, no soy muy buena con el NaruHina. Son hermosos, y Naruto no pudo haberse casado con alguien mejor… pero tuvieron tan poca interacción en el manga/anime que me cuesta mucho plasmarlos en historias románticas. Son dulces, tanto que empalagan un poco. Y ese no es mi mejor fuerte.

Además estoy tan acostumbrada a escribir Jerza y SasuSaku, que una pareja tan tranquila está fuera de mi zona de confort. Quizás por eso lo hice, porque necesito sacarme de mi comodidad para mejorar como autora, aunque esto sea solo un pasatiempo.

 _¿Algún review para esta sugar mami?_


	3. The little mermaid: ciego

_Disclaimer aplicado_

 **Nota de autora:** no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que inicie a ver Naruto con tan solo 12 años. Ahora con 22 quiero recordar un poco mi adolescencia, no sé… recordarme a mi misma lo feliz que era en esa época, aunque a veces no me diera cuenta. Así que antes de continuar con otras cosas, quiero hacer una serie de OneShots llevando el universo de Konoha al universo Disney.

Quién sabe, capaz y les gusten mis desvaríos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Little Mermaid**_

 _Ciego_

 **Pairing:** SasuSaku

 **Raiting:** T

 **.**

Maldición, tenía que haberla besado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Pero no, el era Sasuke Uchiha , el príncipe de los necios y las cruzadas imposibles. No se dejaba aconsejar por nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amigo. Demonios, no hacía caso ni a su propio instinto. La primera vez que la vio estaba seguro de que su búsqueda por fin tenía frutos, la reconoció en su esencia y, claro estaba, en sus exóticos cabellos rosa. E iba a pedirle matrimonio… hasta que ella no pudo hablar.

Su salvadora tenía la voz más bonita que escuchó en su vida, tanto que se convenció que quizás aquellos destellos rosados podrían ser consecuencia de su encuentro con la muerte y no de la imagen real de la muchacha.

Y aunque no cupo en su decepción, la observó con curiosidad disimulada. Estaba desnuda, tambaleante y sin tener su propia voz. Era una mujer débil abandonada a su costa en una playa, y aunque le causaba cierto fastidio, era un caballero incapaz de dejarla en altas probabilidades de ser abusada. Además, la experiencia de su reciente naufragio lo obligó, en un intento desesperado de redención a la dama que le rescató, a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. Se auto-convenció que era eso y no el cosquilleo que le causaban sus brillantes ojos verdes, lo que lo impulsó a abrigarla con su capa y guiarla hasta su castillo.

Que estúpido había sido al no darse cuenta que siempre fue ella.

Después de eso todo se llenó de pistas, pero mucha razón tenía su madre cuando decía que no hay peor ciego que aquel que cierra los ojos. Sus lacayos, llevados por la compasión y sus órdenes, la ayudaron a asentarse; en menos de una hora convirtieron a una chiquilla corriente en una belleza deslumbrante, tanto que no pudo soportar seguir mirándola. Había jurado amar a otra y nada cambiaría eso. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, casi como una princesa; entonces pensó cualquier cosa menos que lo era realmente. La hija del Rey de los mares. Por Dios, que cegado estaba por su obsesión. Incluso, ataviada en un sencillo pero elegante vestido verde agua, hizo un gesto de espanto cuando vio el cangrejo relleno frente a ella.

" _Genial, es vegetariana."_

Carajo, que idiota.

Olvidándose de ella dejó la mesa, jurándose a sí mismo que su llegada no afectaba en nada sus objetivos. Él ya estaba decidido a seguir un camino y ella no lo apartaría de él.

O por lo menos eso se repitió toda la mañana, cuando con inocentes y maravillosas ocurrencias la pelirrosa le hacía escapar pequeñas sonrisas. Las damas del castillo la vistieron de azul y colocaron un lazo rojo en su cabello, se veía realmente hermosa, tanto que Naruto le insinuaba picardías conforme el día avanzaba, burlándose de sus gestos contrariados. No soportando la impertinencia de su amigo, se las arregló para perderlo en el pueblo y se llevó a la muchacha a dar un paseo al lago. En el momento se maldijo por escoger un lugar tan sugestivo, ahora lo hacía por no dejarse llevar. Si la hubiese besado, ahora estarían juntos y no luchando con aquel monstruo.

Ella fijó su vista en él, invadiéndolo un escalofrío de anticipación, se veía tan natural rodeada por las tranquilas aguas que lo dejó en blanco, admirándola en silencio… de pronto se percató que no sabía su nombre y se sintió culpable.

 _¿Cómo te llamas?_

Ella lo miró con resignación.

 _Tsk… esto es muy molesto. Diré nombres al azar, avísame si logro adivinarlo._

Ella suspiró al cuarto intento, en un signo de dejadez pesimista ¿Raquel, Irma, Nuria, Deisy? Ninguno de esos parecía apropiado. No se rendiría, tenía que conocerlo.

Bufó con frustración y elevó su mirada hacia el cielo buscando la paciencia de la que no gozaba, encontrándose cubierto por unos frondosos árboles de Flores de Cerezo. Era deslumbrante y ella los miraba sonriente. Se quedó tan anonadado por su imagen que, al vuelo de miles de pétalos, se dio cuenta que solo un nombre le hacía justicia.

 _Sakura…_

Sus ojos destellaron volviéndose más verdes de ser posible. Una ola de excitación invadió su cuerpo al saberse ganador, no pudiendo evitar extender una mano para tomar un mechón de su cabello.

 _Vaya que eres molesta…_

Se le antojó hermosa, con su piel nívea y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Un torbellino de emociones lo embriagó, haciéndolo desear que fuera ella la mujer que buscaba, queriendo llevarla al castillo y hacerla suya para siempre; Sakura le recordaba al viento fresco de verano que removía las olas y combatía el calor, como una corriente ambigua que producía calma y tempestad. Se sintió acalorado, invadido de una necesidad imperante. Su corazón latía incontrolado concentrándose en un solo punto: el rojo pálido de sus labios ¿Cómo se sentiría probarlos? Debió hacerlo, pero su obstinación lo hizo parar cuando la mitad del recorrido estaba hecho.

Su enferma fidelidad a una mujer invisible lo terminó por arruinar. Y como si su indecisión no fuera de por si un obstáculo, la barca se volteó haciéndolos caer a ambos.

Juró escuchar un _resbalosa_ colándose entre las aguas; lo ignoró al instante que, consecuencia del frío, vio marcados los pezones de su compañera a través de la ropa. Desviando la mirada la ayudó a salir del lago. Esa vez se excusó detrás de su virilidad, decidido a calmar su lujuria con la mujer que buscaba.

Misma que en su ignorancia llevaba entre sus brazos hacia la orilla.

Esa noche se plantó en una de los balcones del primer piso, mirando el crepúsculo perderse en las aguas rebeldes de la playa. Se sentía atrapado, indeciso… admitió sus sentimientos, pero temió perder a la chica de sus sueños en el camino. Odiaba tener que tomar esa decisión ¿Qué pasaba si se casaba con ella y al día siguiente encontraba a la muchacha que lo rescató? No lo soportaría y haría infeliz a una mujer que lo quería. Era como fraguar una trampa para sí mismo. También estaba la otra posibilidad ¿Y si perdía a Sakura por una mujer que nunca aparecía?

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Naruto, en su necesidad de meterse en todos sus asuntos, envió a Kakashi a hablar con él. Demonios, debió escuchar a su mentor.

 _Estoy seguro que la mujer de tus sueños es inteligente y cariñosa, hermosa, dulce y valerosa… y además, la tienes en frente. No deberías perderla por ir tras una fantasía._

¡Tsk!

Miró hacia el balcón de la pelirrosa en busca de una respuesta y sus preciosos orbes jade le devolvieron el gesto. Ella lo había estado observando mientras peinaba su largo y sedoso cabello. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron se sonrojó violentamente, esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y saludó con la mano derecha, luego entro en la privacidad de su habitación. Y él lo tomó como la invitación más tentadora que la vida pudo hacerle.

Ojala hubiese ido antes, entonces la bruja no lo hubiese hechizado y engañado para casarse con ella.

Si él la hubiese reconocido, Sakura no habría sufrido.

Aquella falsa boda no se hubiese llevado a cabo.

Y sobre todo, si hubiese podido despertar antes, la habría besado antes de perder su forma humana.

Ahora Kaguya, en su verdadera y horripilante forma, se había llevado a su sirena al fondo del mar.

 _Hasta luego, príncipe azul._

Pero él fue un ciego demasiado tiempo como para dejarla ganar.

 _La perdí una vez, no la perderé otra._

.

Seguramente publique esto mucho después de haberlo escrito, quizás porque espero alguna respuesta positiva de los lectores a mi NaruHina.

Hablando un poco de este OneShot, quise darle algunos guiños del Sasuke del mundo ninja y una leve connotación sexual. Voy a darle una tercera parte a esta historia, pero se llamará _curiosidad_. Ariel es la única princesa con descendencia conocida, sinceramente, desde que mis hormonas empezaron a funcionar me pregunto cómo habrá abordado Eric el tema de la sexualidad ¿Quizás a través de una dama del castillo? Incluso así, ella solo tenía 16 años y un nulo conocimiento de la reproducción humana, perder la virginidad debe haber sido impactante. Me gustaría plantear eso con Sasuke y Sakura, quizás con alguna de sus primeras noches. Solo que quise hacer a Sakura mas apegada a la sirenita original, con 19 años y pies sangrantes, aunque lo dejo muy abierto en ese sentido. Por cierto, Sakura tambalea cuando Sasuke la encuentra porque le duelen los clavos en los pies.

Me costó un poco convertir a Uchiha-san en un caballero, el condenado es un bastardo en el manga. El príncipe Eric, al contrario, es el príncipe más considerado del universo Disney, como el agua y el aceite.

Además, la definición de Sasuke de ser romántico es un poke y quemar los shurikens que le dieron a su esposa con el amaterasu. Maldito el día que Kishimoto lo volvió un analfabeta emocional. Aun hoy los antiSasuSaku siguen jodiendo con lo de que Sarada es un homúnculo por culpa de eso.

Y yo parezco una niña pequeña peleando.

No me decido si hacer el próximo OneShot de NejiTen en Mulan (me niego a aceptar que Neji murió), ShikaTema en The Sleeping Beauty o InoSai en Snow White. También decidí meditarme el Rapunzel, el tema del cabello me apunta a Sakura a niveles gigantes, pero en lo que si no pienso cambiar de opinión es que The Beauty and the Beast es un SasuSaku ¿Quién carajos puede ser la bestia sino Sasuke? Y no me vengan con Naruto y su Kyubi, que es un tío bonachon y gracioso. El único grosero y malhumorado en ese sentido es Sasuke.

Ahora me dieron ganas de hacer un Fugaku/Mikoto o un Obito/Rin. Mejor paro ya de escribir.

 _¿Qué tal un review para esta Sugar Mami?_


End file.
